Si deus nobiscum quis contra nos
by Awenia
Summary: The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth was a proud and strong nation, led by two men who could not have been more different. Feliks was sure their glorious days would last forever. Toris was sure they would get a lot of problems. But both of them were not prepared for the end.
1. Prologue

**Hi there! **

**This is the first fanfiction I write in English. English is not my native language so I apologize for possible mistakes and bad writing.**

**I'm very grateful for the help of my native-English-speaking friend who made it sound less horribly.**

**Also, this is a historical Hetalia fanfiction, dealing with the fall of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth and involving a lot of characters.**

"Yeah, you're a good boy. You're my best." Feliks stroked the nose of his horse with devotion and didn't listen to Toris at all. It was a scene the brunette man knew all too well.

"Would you please listen?" He asked patiently and slowly the other man turned around to him.  
>"I am listening! What is it that you're making all this fuss about?" Feliks already seemed to be annoyed and bored. It would have been better for Toris to leave now, but he was determined to tell Feliks about his day.<p>

"Katyusha was complaining again." He said one more time.

"This time she is really serious and you should not ignore it. I tried to reassure her, but she would not listen to me at all. She even threatened me with a pitchfork!"

Feliks chuckled at that before rubbing his chin. "Katyusha, you said? Who's that again?"  
>Toris sighed. Sometimes he could really understand the people who hate Poland very well.<br>"Russia's sister." He explained. Why could Feliks not remember names? He had already often told him about Katyusha and her demands.

"Ah," Suddenly, a wide grin appeared on Feliks' face. "that girl you always wanted to confess to?"

Toris blushed. "No, that is Natalia; Russia's other sister."

Feliks waved his hand. "He has too many sisters. How am I supposed to remember them all?"  
>"There are only two." Toris said feeling desperate. Why are their conversations always go in a pointless direction?<p>

"Katyusha is seriously determined to become independent from us. She even gathered troops to fight for her and..."

Feliks interrupted him by snapping his fingers. "Katyusha! You mean the one with the huge breasts?" He patted his own chest as a demonstration.

Toris sighed again. "Yes, exactly. Could you now listen please? It's important. Like I said she has already gathered troops to fight against us."

Feliks frowned and leaned against the barn door. "Why is that?"

"She says she feels oppressed and exploited," Toris explained. "And she is really tired of your-"  
>But Feliks interrupted him again. "I can do whatever I want, isn't that right? It's my own country after all. And I can reign my country like I want to."<p>

"That's exactly the reason why she wants to be independent." Toris replied tiredly.  
>Feliks laughed. "But she's just a woman! She cannot be independent- how ridiculous! However, she will calm down again. I don't want to make such a fuss about it. Just let her complain a bit. Is there anything else? I have important things to do."<p>

_Like stroking your horse?_ Toris wondered but he did not say that out loud. He gave up on trying to tell Feliks about the problems they would probably face in the future and decided to handle them himself. Maybe he could calm the storm once more.

In the end, all he said was, "No, that was everything."

He watched Feliks' eyes brighten up. "So actually you're just worrying about something like you always do and in fact everything's fine." He concluded. "Now, could you take care of Józef?"  
>It wasn't actually a question but an order and still Toris just tried to smile and nodded instead of telling Feliks he should take care of his things on his own.<p>

"Will you at least tell me where your destination is?" He asked. It was still a long time until harvest time. There was no war waging and as far as Toris knew, there wasn't a noble who immediately wanted to see the representative of the country.

"Yes of course." Feliks answered. "I want to go to the blacksmith and pick my new stirrups up. So, see you later."

And he just left leaving Toris with the horse alone. Józef neighed impatiently; he wanted his promised treat. Feliks just spoiled him too much. Sometimes Toris had the feeling Feliks cared more about his horses than about other people.

And because Toris was always so busy with looking after the animals, he could not spend enough time to care about their conflicts with other countries.

Sweden was still a threat. Even Toris was a bit scared of this serious, tall man with the cold eyes. He seemed to dream about ruling over the entire continent and Toris could just hope that he would care more about annexing Denmark than starting a war with the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. It was bad enough that he had forced Eduard and Raivis to join him.

And Toris did not think Katyusha would be content with just complaining, no. She would fight on and on until she got what she wanted. Toris just hopes that Natalia and Gilbert wouldn't start with an uprising as well.

At least Russia did not seem to want another war with them.

Toris fed Józef along with the other animals and then walked back to the house. He could no longer rely on Feliks. He himself had to think of a plan to keep their commonwealth safe.

**One historical note on that: The date is Spring 1648, right after the Thirty Years' War.**

**I know, the prologue was quite short. I still hope you liked it. **

**Feel free to write me a review or a PM and tell me what you think of it. :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**First, I am very sorry that I needed so long for this. Also it's again quite short and it's completely un-beta-read so just be warned. ;D **

**I have no idea of English punctuation so it would be nice if someone could tell me how it works. **

**I also would like to thank all the nice people who wrote a review for me and follow this story! **

The morning air was filled with the sound of two wooden sticks clashing against each other. Every hit was followed by a step forwards or backwards. The two opponents circled around each other, it almost looked as if they were dancing.

Toris loved sword fights. It was the only time he would not restrain, the only time he could show the violent strength he was always holding back.

They were not really trying to hurt each other so they just used sticks instead of real swords and still the sticks turned into murderous weapons inside their hands.

With one final smash Feliks' stick broke.

"Have you finally decided to kill each other?", an amused voice asked and both men turned around. Toris had been so focused on the fight that he didn't hear the horse approaching. "We are just practising", he replied calmly.

The Duchy of Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt, patted the neck of his horse and said in a mocking tone: "Looked like you would try to behead Poland." He glanced at Feliks and added: "To be honest, you seem to be a bit weak, mein Herr."

"I was just holding back", Feliks answered, looking slightly offended.

With the enormous power he had, Feliks had become quite carefree. He didn't spend time with fighting and therefore his skills had become inferior to Toris'. Since the fightings with Katyusha's men had increased, Toris had decided that his friend would need some training.

Feliks wiped off some sweat of his forehead and asked "So, what are you doing here, Prussia? Have you decided to fight alongside us?" There was a glimmer of hope in his voice.

Six years ago the Cossacks had started a rebellion and it didn't look like they would ever give up. No matter how many lives were lost, no matter how many villages were burnt- they would not surrender.

Maybe Katyusha would change her mind if Feliks and Toris would meet with her in person. Albeit, Toris did not really believe that- they would need brutality if they wanted to stop these rebellions. For that reason Toris wanted to practise his fighting skills- and Feliks who still couldn't believe that they were in trouble hoped the provinces and duchies under their control would come to help.

Gilbert grinned but his eyes were cold. "I am ever so sorry but I won't join your battles. I would rather see Katyusha becoming independent."

"Don't you dare fighting against us!", Feliks said, pointing with his broken stick at Gilbert. Toris wondered if he really thought he would be threatening. Of course Gilbert did not look much impressed but he said "Don't worry, I won't fight. I'm actually just here to pay my tribute."

Once a great power Prussia was now nothing more than a Duchy under Polish reign. He longed for his independence and Toris was afraid he would become a threat in the future. But at the moment he really didn't look like he wanted to start a battle. Certainly, it would be the best choice now, not to show any hostility.

"You could train with us" Toris offered but Gilbert just shook his head. "No, thank you. But I'm curious, what are you going to do against this war? I mean, have you planned when you want to fight face-to-face with Katyusha?"

"Why do you want to know?", Toris asked. They hadn't decided anything yet, mainly because they couldn't come to any agreement.

"I would like to go to your funeral then", Gilbert answered with a humourless smirk and Feliks frowned angrily. "Why would you say something like that? I could defeat Katyusha at any time! She's just a woman and she's not even a real country!"

"Why don't you go to battle then?", Gilbert asked and Toris realised what he was up to. "We should not...", he started but Feliks interrupted him. "Well, maybe I'm going to do that! Toris, prepare everything! At the end of the week I want to be in Smolensk!"

He threw the useless stick away and ran towards the house, probably to do his own preparations for battle.

"You wanted him to fight, right?", Toris asked in a serious tone. "That is why you came here. You just want to weaken him."

Gilbert smiled innocently. "I just came here to pay my tribute and ask harmless questions."

Toris sighed. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to fight, if it could stop all the battles it surely would be a good thing. And their opponent was no one else than Katyusha and some rebellious men. They were not really a threat to the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. He should stop worrying so much.

Katyusha cried without making a sound. Her back and shoulders did hurt more than usual and the cold weather made her feel even worse. Dirt covered her boots and blood splatters stained her clothes. And one more battle had been lost.

Katyusha had hidden herself in the ruins of a house during a fight where no hostile soldier could find her and wished she could do more for her brave men. It had been Khmelnytsky himself who told Katyusha to stay in safety. As long as she wasn't captured and harmed the men wouldn't lose their faith in victory.

But Katyusha did not want to just hide and let others fight for her, even die for her.

Although she wanted this war, although she was determined to fight until the very end, she still had a heart and she mourned over every death. Her own helplessness made her cry.

Just at that moment she heard someone approaching and a soft voice saying "Katyusha, my dearest." She had never expected to hear this voice here. Looking up with red and swollen eyes she whispered "Brother, I have lost another battle again."

Ivan smiled down at here and answered "Fear not. I will make sure you will suffer no more defeat."

**Some historical notes: **

**This takes place in 1654, six years after the prologue.**

**Khmelnytsky was the leader of the rebellious Cossacks.**

**Smolensk is a city in Russia but at that time it belonged to Poland but it was far in the East of the country. **

**Reviews would make me very happy! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Again, I would like to thank the nice people who wrote a review for me. **

**Also, I will repeat the warning that this story may be written in a very bad English and I'm happy about the people who read it nevertheless. **

**Feel free to correct me, I'm still learning after all.**

"Such a heavy burden you are carrying. Let me help you."

Katyusha looked up in surprise and smiled insecurely. "It's alright. I'm used to it", she replied. For at least one day she hadn't wanted to think about war or battles. She had spent the day with caring about her chickens and geese, with baking some fresh bred and patching her favourite coat.

In this last hour before dusk she had wandered into the village and bought a bale of cloth for a new dress she wanted to knit as well as fresh milk she had traded off against some eggs.

Katyusha's back ached as usually but she hadn't got the feeling that she was carrying too much. Surely her brother just wanted to lend her a helping hand.

The siblings hadn't seen each other for several years, once a year her brother had sent her a messenger with a letter but that had been everything. It was not surprising that Katyusha didn't know how she was supposed to behave towards Ivan. She knew that representatives of countries were even more powerful than nobles and she had to be respectful and humble towards them. Yet Ivan was her brother and she had known him since he was a little boy. Besides his elegant clothes he even still wore the scarf she had presented him once.

Ivan cleared his throat and asked "Is it a long way from the village to your residence?"

Katyusha would have never called her little hovel a residence. "Not that much. Half an hour if you walk very fast."

"How come my dear sister does not ride to the village then?", Ivan asked and this time she couldn't hold back a smile. "I don't have a horse" she explained. "And there's no need for one. I'm blessed with eternal youth and my legs work pretty well."

For a moment they walked in silence. The road to Katyusha's home was merely a small, rambling path, leading through cornfields and forests and finally finding its destination on a hill.

After a while the silence made Katyusha feel uncomfortable and she asked "What are you doing here, if I'm allowed to ask? "

"Troops I have sent for help have entered the nearest town", Ivan replied. "And I thought I could pay my lovely sister a visit while I am here. It truly is a shame we have not met each other for such a long time."

Katyusha was surprised that her brother suddenly cared that much about her. If he had missed her that much he could have visited her earlier.

"Right", she answered softly. "But is it alright for you to accompany me? Aren't you needed for war planning?" She hadn't wanted to think about it but once he had mentioned the troops she was reminded that she was at war now.

"Do not worry about that, my dearest. I have promised that I will win this war for you, so you do not have to think about it any longer. Your oppressors do not have a chance."

Katyusha bit her lip. "But please don't hurt Toris. He's a good man."

She truly did hate Feliks but Toris had always been gentle with her and since she knew how cruel her brother could get she feared for the friendly and patient man.

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about Lithuania?" His tone made clear that he couldn't stand the other man but Katyusha could only guess that the reason for that was another war. She nodded while looking at her brother with pleading eyes.

„That was not a part of our agreement" he sighed.

He was talking about the contract they had concluded.

It had been one week previously. Russians and Cossacks had met in Pereyaslav, a city which really meant much to Katyusha. Once she was there she was reminded of the past, of great victories in battles and of times she had spent with her siblings.

Katyusha was neither rich nor powerful but still this city belonged to her and she felt pride being there.

On this certain day, a week ago, all of her men had pledged allegiance to the Russian tzar in exchange for help against the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. Even Katyusha herself had sworn an oath.

She could remember clearly how her brother had taken her hands with a gentle smile and she still could hear his words. "You do not have to fear any longer about these beautiful land of yours. I will protect them as if they were my own. All you have to do is promising me something. Promise me that from now on we will always be together."

Katyusha didn't know herself why but for some reason she had a bad feeling about this.

################################################################################

The boy paid no attention to the beautiful flowers in the garden as he rushed along the path. He stopped in front of the giant door, holding his sides and panting heavily. Suddenly he didn't seem to be in a hurry anymore.

He waited until his breathing was calm again, ran his fingers through his light brown curls and smoothed his coat. Only then he took the final step forward and knocked on the door.

Just a few breaths later the heavy wings of the door were opened and the boy slowly stepped inside.

A friendly voice greeted him. "Good to see you're back, Raivis. Come in, come in."

Inside the mansion it was dark and compared to the warmth outside pleasingly cool. Since this country belonged to the 'Lord of the North' Raivis hadn't expected the summer to get so warm.

Raivis looked around in awe, it wasn't his first visit here but he was still impressed by the high ceilings, the precious paintings at the walls, the expensive carpets and the tiles of pure marble. Every time he was here he felt small and out of place.

"Here. You must be thirsty." Tino handed him a jar with water and Raivis thanked him quickly. He barely dared to look at the other man who was a close familiar of Sweden himself. Although he smiled there was a sadness in his hazel eyes which scared Raivis.

"I have news for Mr Sweden", he said and although he didn't look up, his tone of voice made clear how important said news were. "I will go for him then", Tino said. "Please wait here."

Raivis nodded and slowly wandered through the entrance hall which was almost as big as his entire house. Sometimes he dreamt about being a great and powerful nation himself. It was a silly dream, he could never be as great as Sweden or Russia or Poland and Lithuania, and still he liked thinking about it.

After a short while he heard footsteps approaching and the Lord of the North himself appeared. It wasn't an official title but since Eduard had called him that once, Raivis used it.

Berwald Oxenstierna had defeated the once mighty Denmark, ruled over a grand country, dared to attack all of his powerful neighbours and left them shivering in fear. He was one entire feet taller than Raivis and his blue eyes were colder than the deepest winter.

Gilbert, Ivan, Feliks, Toris...all of them had once ruled over Raivis but no one impressed him like Berwald did. When this man looked at him he felt like a tiny insect, not worthy enough to even speak.

Now Berwald did not even have to say a word, his frown was enough of an order.

"I have news", he repeated. "It really looks like Mr Poland and Mr Lithuania want to go to war!"

Berwald showed not a single emotion. "Against who?" was everything he replied.

"I heard against Russia. It looks like they are fighting over the territory of these rebelling Cossacks."

Raivis was very proud that he found out this important information. For almost an entire year he had lived secretly in a Lithuanian town, trying to catch every single bit of an information that could be interesting for Sweden. Most of his information he did get from Gilbert, though, who talked surprisingly freely about this matter.

"Both of our enemies fighting against each other", Tino murmured. "This sounds like a great chance."

Berwald just kept staring at Raivis who automatically took a step back. Finally he said "Continue."

Raivis gulped. "They are already preparing for battle. Both Mr Poland and Mr Lithuania have left their residence and are heading for Smolensk. All their troops focus on the East."

With one last scowl Berwald nodded and turned around. "Finland" was everything he said. "Yes. I will prepare everything!" Tino sounded excited. "They won't even have a single chance against us! I guess, soon Poland will be a part of the Swedish empire as well. Thank you very much for the good news, Raivis."

The boy was unable to return his smile. He just hoped Berwald wouldn't force him to fight.

**First, this Treaty of Pereyaslav was really concluded in 1654 and is an important part of Russia's and Ukraine's history. **

**Second, ****I have no historical background for Latvian spies. **

**Reviews would make me very happy, you all understand that, right? **


End file.
